


Taking More

by coffeethyme4me



Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-20
Updated: 2010-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-09 10:44:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeethyme4me/pseuds/coffeethyme4me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure ass-filling porn!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hoosierbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoosierbitch/gifts).



> Don't own anything!

El watched, lounging in her husband's La-Z-Boy, in his blue dress shirt. She almost spoke up, almost said it was too much, but Peter was, if anything, more careful and considerate than even she.

"I'm gonna stop," Peter said, sweating.

Neal, sweating more, the effort dripping off of him, answered, "No, Peter. Don't stop." In that electric breathlessness that caught at her heart. "Please... Push them in more."

El watched as Peter, cock half-sheathed in Neal's pretty asshole, the lube leaking everywhere, lined up a beefy dildo underneath his own cock, the head peeking into Neal's gripping anus already.

"Oh God." The moan was Peter's as he eased an inch more, of himself and the dong both, into a gasping, shaking Neal. El bit her thumb, pussy hot and wet, and said nothing.

"Neal," Peter warned, looking down at the impossibly widened hole, desire, fear, and a little horror marring his kind face. El knew he wanted it, too. Knew there was no high like pushing Neal right where he wanted to go.

"Do it," Neal said. And then he rocked his hole back onto the two big cocks, straining, taking more. Peter's head fell back in guilty ecstasy. "Fuck me full," Neal pleaded. And El knew what that kind of desperation from the younger man did to her poor husband. She saw his eyes flit closed, rolling a little, his teeth set, his hands tighten around the dildo against his cock, his hand on Neal's hip.

And then he pushed forward. Neal cried out as he was stuffed full, as he ached around the incredible girth, as his lover filled him with hot cock and hard dong both at once. He shook, gasping, until both were lodged firmly inside, the roots stretching him ever more, the lengths opening his insides.

He had never wanted anything more than to be made vulnerable for Peter. El slipped her hand down, seeing that intense vulnerability now.

They moved together, sliding the mass inside, loosening the hole so beautifully.

"Feels…so wrong…" Peter said, fucking faster.

Neal arched and fucked his hole onto Peter and the dildo. El's clit jumped when she thought the illicit words: He looks like a whore.

Wrong indeed. She loved him. Peter loved him. He was their lover, not their whore. And yet…like this, full to the limit, crying, impaling his inviting ass on as much cock as he could take…

She would never say it aloud. And somehow she could say it in her head and simultaneously feel a love for him so sweet and honest that her heart wanted to burst with it. So she said it silently while she rubbed her stinging clit.

Whore. Fucking full of cock whore.

She felt the orgasm build on the words just as it did for Peter and Neal, too. Peter was fucking so hard. Neal was so wild on his hands and knees, taking it, begging for it. His own cock drooled, the pre-cum shaking off of it's shy tip with the force of Peter driving into him from behind. And then Neal came, not a hand on his own cock, just from his ass being full. He shot onto the bedspread while Peter fucked him, and El watched as that pulled Peter over the edge, too.

And there was nothing more she could ask for: El rode her hand to the finish while Neal cried.


End file.
